Two puppies, Ruth and Scoonsie, are playing together. Scoonsie weighs $11$ kilograms, and Ruth is lighter than Scoonsie. Write an inequality that describes $r$, Ruth's weight in kilograms.
Answer: Since Ruth is lighter than Scoonsie, she must be lighter than ${11}$ kilograms. We want to write an inequality that shows weights less than ${11}$ kilograms. $r<{11}$